A Night To Remember, Or Not
by zukofangirl16
Summary: Kirk and Spock let their inhibitions go for a night, only to have to work out the awkward feelings afterward. M for sex between two men.


Author's Notes:

1). This has gotten a lot of attention on DeviantArt, and I needed to update my account here with all the stories I posted there, and this is one of them. This is meant to have a sequel, but I'm currently torn between writing a songfic version, and a normal version I am actually almost done with. I like what I wrote in that, but since this is a songfic, I think it would be fitting to have a songfic sequel. I am honestly conflicted. If you could comment on what you would feel would be the better choice, that would be wonderful!

2). This has an M rating for good reason. If you don't like explicit homosexual activity, or are under eighteen, you might want to hit the Back button. I'm not stopping you from reading(Because I really can't), but I will not respond well to flames(From you or angry parents) when you were in this section of fanfics and I warned you in the first place.

3). Song is "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven, and is owned by them not me. Star Trek and it's characters are owned by Gene Roddenberry, J.J. Abrams, Paramount, CBS, and whomever else has rights to anything Trek.

* * *

_I hold on so nervously to me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far has not been good, it's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward as I should._

* * *

Jim felt stupid for bringing Spock to the bar he frequented back in Iowa. The Vulcan had protested until he had finally given in and just stood out on the sidelines of the dancing area. Jim had gone to dance with pretty, young ladies, until they slapped him in the face for trying to get them to go to bed with him.

Finally, after receiving a red and swollen cheek after too many slaps, he just got a bottle of beer and stood next to Spock, who had stood, hands clasped behind his back, studying the various patrons of the bar he had been dragged to.

Spock had a headache from the blaring music that pounded his sensitive ears, but he found it fascinating that inebriated humans would try to dance when all they would do is fall over and stumble into others. He also found the rather sexual nature of most dances quite disturbing. He had politely declined any offer to alcohol or dancing he had been offered by different women, and they just scoffed that Vulcans weren't meant for partying and loudly wondered why a Vulcan even came to a bar in the first place.

Slowly, Kirk turned his head to look at Spock, and, through his already inebriated mind, he thought of him and Spock kissing.

_What the fuck am I thinking that for? _Jim thought to himself.

Still, he couldn't take his eyes off of the Vulcan.

* * *

_This club has got to be the most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well I am imagining a dark-lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

* * *

Suddenly, Jim didn't want to be there. He wanted to be in Spock's house, or his, it didn't matter. He just wanted Spock with him, naked. He had never been known to be bisexual, but suddenly, his status of straight had been blown away. The flat, muscled chest that Jim knew to be under his tight, black t-shirt that acted as casual wear, the well-sculpted legs that were hidden by the baggy black satin pants, Jim wanted to see all of him. He had to repress more sexual thoughts to keep himself from getting a hard-on, but that eventually failed.

* * *

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

* * *

Swift pictures of what Jim thought of sex with Spock were going through his mind at warp speed. The deep kisses, tongues dancing an erotic dance with each other, the nips at his neck, elicting a small noise from Jim, swallowed up by the loud music. The suckling on his hardened nipples, and eventually, Spock's hot mouth around his erection.

_Damn it....gotta stop thinkin' about that....._ Jim inwardly groaned to himself. It was bad enough that he had to have a throbbing erection right there, but the fact that he couldn't have the man he was thinking about made it even worse. Jim knew that him and Spock were just starting a friendship after all the incidents they had had before and during the _Narada _Incident. Luckily, Starfleet gave the whole ship shore leave after that to both let the crew of the Enterprise rest, and get repairs on the ship, and then this happened.

He also knew that the loss of Vulcan was rough on the man. He hadn't ever been choked that hard before. Must have been that infamous Vulcan strength, and Jim knew he wasn't even using his full strength, because that would have broken his neck altogether.

Jim sighed. This wasn't going to be a good night.

* * *

_I hold out for one more drink before I think  
_

_I'm looking too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun _

_I should just stay home if one thing really means one_  
----------------------------------------------------------

Jim got one more drink, but that pushed him over the edge. He stumbled back to Spock, and clapped his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Kirk?" Spock asked, forgoing the Captain title since they were not on the Enterprise.

"Call me Jim, Spock. I would prefer it..." Jim slurred.

* * *

_This club will hopefully be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

_Well I'm still imagining a dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place _

* * *

"Y'know what?" Jim asked Spock airily.

"What do you inquire?" Spock replied.

"You mus' hate this place right now. So do I, in fact. Wanna go somewhere else?" Jim asked, grinning like a madman.

"I would prefer somewhere more quiet. I have a headache from the loud music. I do not like pop, rock, metal, or any of your Earth music besides classical, and in a more quiet nature." Spock deadpanned.

"Well, how 'bout I take you to my place? I finally got an apartment. 'S not much, but 's quiet." Jim asked hopefully. Maybe he could get laid, after all.

"That would be agreeable." Spock replied. "Though I will drive, since you are inebriated and your responses would be impaired."

"Sure, wha'ever floats your boat." Jim agreed, inwardly cheering to himself.

* * *

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move because you're standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you_

* * *

Jim groaned as Spock licked his neck languidly. He knew that Vulcans shouldn't have chocolate, somewhere deep inside his hazy mind and Spock knew, as well, but the Vulcan indulged himself with the forbidden food for once after minutes of Jim whining drunkenly if he would have part of a chocolate bar with him.

The result was Spock lifting Jim's shirt off and licking and kissing his torso with gusto, forgoing the kissing stage altogether in a rush of desire, suckling on his hardened nipple, causing Jim to groan loudly. He then proceeded to lick up and down Jim's abdomen.

"Oh, god, Spock...." he whispered breathlessly. "Le's move t' the bed, why don' we?"

Spock then hoisted Jim into his arms, bridal-style, and stumbled slightly into the bedroom.

Spock wasted no time as dropped Jim on his bed and he fumbled at the hem of Jim's jeans, undoing the button and zipper, revealing Jim's hardened, throbbing member.

The Vulcan licked the tip softly, a groan escaping Jim's mouth, as Spock licked at a particularly sensitive spot under the head, a spot he unconsciously knew was present, yet had no idea how he knew. Jim moaned even louder when Spock took his whole length into his mouth, the wet heat making the blonde go crazy with pleasure.

Somehow, Spock knew all of the things Jim liked without ever even having slept with him before, and in a minute or two, Jim came with a loud cry in Spock's mouth.

Spock had no other option than to swallow the rather salty substance he found to be strangely pleasing, and he didn't object to it, either, which he found fascinating.

Spock took his mouth off of Jim's softening member, and sidled his way up to lay his head on Jim's chest.

"Tha' was....a...a....very in'riguing experience." Spock said, the chocolate making his words slurred, and Jim knew that, even after his drunken stupor was over, he would remember the way those words had sounded.

"Well, tha's all you kin say about sleepin' with Jim Kirk? In'riguing?" Jim asked, slightly annoyed.

"Y-y...yes...." Spock said before promptly passing out next to him.

"Well....tha' was innerestin'...." Jim mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness soon after.

* * *

All Jim knew the next morning was that he had the worst headache he'd ever had, and that there was a Vulcan lying next to him, and his pants were open.

And said Vulcan was suddenly awake, blearily surveying his surroundings before looking to Jim and saying,

"I...think we have...made an error in judgement."

"Well, no shit" was all Jim could say.

* * *

_You'll probably move right through me on my way to you _


End file.
